


Gentle

by AvaSparks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Large Cock, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaSparks/pseuds/AvaSparks





	

“Can’t sleep?”

You looked up from the files in your lap and smiled, Steve stood next to the couch, holding out a mug to you with a similar smile on his lips.

“Never” you answered, only half-joking and took the mug from him with a soft ‘thanks’. “Why are you up, Cap? Don’t you have an early training session with Sam tomorrow?”

Steve shrugged, “Yeah, I do..” he took a deep breath but didn’t seem to let the air go when he spoke, “but sometimes I just can’t get my brain to shut off. And my mom used to say that a bed is for sleeping, not thinking”

You chuckled softly, “Meaning?”

Steve shot you a lopsided smile, “Meaning, if you can’t catch sleep because you’re thinking too much, get out of bed for a while and try again later”

“Does it work?”

“Sometimes. But tonight? No” Steve chuckled dryly. “What’re you doing?”

You gazed down at the files and shrugged. “Guess the same as you. Trying not to work in bed”

He cocked an eyebrow at you and huffed out a laugh, “It’s three in the morning, and you’re working?”

“I had to do something. You know how it feels when your thoughts keep you up at night, or so it seems” you shrugged and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, but working hardly seems like a good way to try to get your brain to shut off, so..” he bent towards you and closed the file that was spread out over your legs and discarded it to the table, 

“lets just leave that there for now and watch some TV or something?” He hadn’t backed away yet and smirked at you sweetly, after weeks of light -and harmless- flirting, your mind wandered elsewhere with him being so close. His eyes seemed to burn right through you, his stare so intense, until he broke it and grabbed the remote from your other side.

You tried to conceal the deep, shaky breath by clearing your throat, but the look on his face said more than a thousand words. He didn’t comment on it though, and turned on the TV, aimlessly changing channels as he settled into the couch next to you. After he finally settled on a channel, some old comedy show or something, he stretched his arm out on the backrest, showing off every rippling muscle as he turned to you.

“What’re you waiting for, doll? C’mere” he jerked his head slightly and smiled that million dollar smile again.

All you could do was smile in return and snuggle into him as he asked. His arm moved from the backrest to your shoulders and tugged you even closer into his side.

“Comfortable?”

“hmmhmm” you hummed as you enjoyed the heavy weight of his arm around you, wondering what it’d be like if his whole body was weighing you down.

It wasn’t long before you felt comfortable enough to sneak your arms around his waist, snuggling your face into the crook of his neck. You swore you could feel his body tense and his heartbeat speed up as your breath fanned over his skin. Maybe it was the late hour, or maybe it was the boldness he was showing; whatever it was, the rush of bravery that came over you caused you to press your lips against the skin of his neck. This time you were certain of his reaction. He sighed out audibly, his breath hitching in his throat, his pulse sped up and his body temperature rose. With only such a small gesture, a light touch of your lips to his skin, you managed to get him worked up enough for him to dig his fingertips into your side.

Surely, you weren’t gonna stop there.

You pressed your lips to his neck again, this time lingering longer and dragging your mouth down a few inches just to see what he’d do.

You weren’t disappointed.

He took a shuddering breath and shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. The reason for that became clear as soon as you looked down. His sweatpants didn’t do a damn thing to cover up his erection and to say you were impressed was an understatement.

“Stevie..” you whispered gently, and before you could say another word, he interjected.

“Yeah..” he shifted again, removing his arm from your shoulders and pushed you upright. His eyes caught yours for a split-second before he leaned in and finally gave you what you’d been pining over for weeks now.

You moaned softly when he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you onto his lap effortlessly and pressed you against his broad chest. As his sweatpants didn’t favour him to cover up his excitement, your shorts didn’t help you to ignore that exact thing. His erection was prominent against your crotch, giving the -up to now- still chaste kiss an arousing edge. The moment he parted his lips and dragged his tongue over your bottom lip, the kiss turned into a make-out session with heavy panting and wandering hands. He was so careful, gentle, as if he was afraid he’d rip you apart if he’d be any more rough with his touch.

After a while of your lips dancing, tongues gently massaging against each other, you both had to come up for air. He didn’t break away completely, his lips still brushed yours, your forehead leaning against his as he pulled you closer to him. Doing that, your core brushed over his hard-on, making him grunt heavily.

“God, Stevie..” you breathed, hoping to catch some air in your lungs, “You’re so sensitive”

He whimpered, actually whimpered, when you slowly began to move your hips back and forth over his hard-on.

“Mmh” he strangled out and nearly growled as his grip on your sides tightened, “The serum.. enhanced, ah fuck.. everything”  
It broke your heart to hear him say that. Every fight, every training session, it must be gruelling for him if he really was this sensitive to touch, his every nerve ending seemed to be on fire with the way he moved.

He seemed to catch on to your thoughts and chuckled lightly, “Don’t worry, doll. The pain I’m used to.. Hardly feel it anymore. But this..”

“This is something else?” you joked breathily, and hummed again when he pressed his plush lips to yours again.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, Y/N” he growled in between the beating of your lips, every so often pushing his erection against your core.

“Just this?” you whimpered when his hips met yours again.

“I’ll take what I can get, doll” he mumbled as h trailed his lips down your neck, his hands gently tracing your spine.

“You can have more if you want, Stevie. Your bed can be used for one other thing than just sleeping” you said as you pressed your entire body against his.  
He made a sound.. like music to your ears. Something between a growl and a moan as he lifted you up off the couch, securing your legs around him as he carried you off to his room. He easily held you close with one arm as he opened his door with the other, his lips never leaving yours, his tongue delving back into your mouth.  
Fucking finally.

“Please stop me if I’m hurting you, Y/N” he breathed when he laid you down on his bed. He stood up straight and discarded of his shirt instantly. “Sometimes I don’t know my own strength”

You nodded slowly, entranced by the bulging muscles and his broad shoulders. Features you’d only been able to admire through thin layers of -deliciously tight- shirts up until now.  
Satisfied by your silent answer, he kneeled on the bed, crawling over you and planting kisses to every part of exposed skin he could find. His lips trailed from your knees up your thighs, stopping at the hem of your shorts, and continuing on your left wrist, up your arm until he reached our shoulder. He continued after a gentle, and incredibly sensual kiss to your lips, moving towards your other shoulder and down your arm again. Your body shivered with the affection, the way he mouthed your skin, sometimes gently nipping at softer flesh, it seemed to paralyse your every muscle. 

By the time he splayed his hands over your hips and began to slowly push up your shirt, you were a mess of shallow breaths and whimpers. Encouraged by your reaction, he began to use his tongue while he kissed his way up your belly towards your breasts when you realised you could still move, and pulled off your shirt.

“You’re so beautiful, doll” he whispered against your skin, mouthing at your nipple while he gently circled the other with his finger.

“Oh, Stevie.. that feels so good” you moaned quietly, running your fingers through his hair, while you dug in the fingers of your other hand into his shoulder.

“Yeah?” he smiled and kissed further up your cleavage until he was close enough to taste your lips again.  
So this is what is was like to have Steve’s body weighing on you, while he rutted his hips against yours. You could only wish you’d found out sooner.

“Can I..?” he looked down between you, his fingers toying with the strings of your shorts.

“Yes.. please..” you breathed as you gently scratched his scalp. He leaned into the touch, practically purring at the sensation.

“Steve..” you moaned, just to taste his name on your tongue.

“Oh, Y/N..” he answered with another kiss while he pulled down your shorts along with the panties you had underneath. “I want you, baby, I’ve wanted you for so long”

“You have me, Stevie- oh!” your confession was cut short when his fingers gently slid between your folds, making your back arch so your chest was flush against his. He took the opportunity to sneak his arm underneath you and hold you close to him as he kissed you breathless. It’d already become clear that this wouldn’t be just some making out and fucking till dawn, you had no doubt that his stamina would make him last that long, or at least enabled him to go a few rounds before being down for the count, but this was more than just lust.

“Please.. Steve” you breathed, still held up by his one arm as he hadn’t even so much as broken a sweat by holding you up.  
He nodded, continuing to kiss you for a while longer before breaking away and gently putting you down so he could take off whatever clothing he had left clinging to that gorgeous body.  
In order not to ruin the mood you tried to conceal the way you almost choked on your own tongue when he stood naked before you, his cock standing at attention against his abdomen. 

Everything about this man was huge.

He seemed to notice though and a blush crept up his chest to his cheeks. “I know it’s.. um”

“Stevie” you smiled sweetly, “Are you seriously shy about..” you pointedly looked at his cock and met his eyes again, “being hung as hell?”

He snorted and shook his head, showing that sweet, bashful smile that made your heart flutter every time.  
“C’mere, baby”

He obeyed and crawled on top of you, meeting your lips in another sensual kiss, settling his hips between your thighs, making you acutely aware of the weight of his cock against you.

“Oh.. god..” you breathed, looking down again, entranced by the mere sigh of him.

“You gonna be okay, doll?” he asked shyly, biting his lip as if he was afraid you’d stop everything and just walk out on him.

“Yeah.. I’ll be fine. Just- go slow, okay?” you smiled at him, earning a smile in return.

“Of course” he whispered, mouthing at a sensitive spot on your collarbone while his fingers danced over your skin, making goosebumps erupt all over as he trailed down to your core. His intentions became clear when he took his sweet time pushing his fingers into you at a slow pace, adding more pressure with every gentle thrust. When he added a third finger, and shortly after a fourth, you nearly came from that alone.

“Steve! Oh my god, Steve.. I want you, please” you breathed, feeling flushed as you felt tingling rise up from underneath your skin, trying to make its way to the surface with brute force.

“Oh, Y/N.. you sound so good” he grunted, threading his fingers into your hair, still gentle as ever, and you weren’t going to protest. His touch set your skin on fire, taking over all of your senses with his lips on your skin.

“Stop me if it hurts, okay?” he asked again, genuine concern on his face when he lined up at your entrance.

You nodded and relaxed in his touch, his hand in your hair, the other on his cock to guide himself into you.  
It hurt, at first, only slightly; but there was a definite sting when he pushed in so agonisingly slow, you thought you were gonna lose it. You know though, if he’d gone any faster, it’d be a hell of a lot worse. The man knew exactly what he was doing.

“F-fuck, you’re tight” he groaned, dropping his head to your shoulder while he pushed on until he was bottomed out.

“I’m n-not sure that’s the issue here” you joked breathily, making him scoff as he lifted his head.

“You okay, doll?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just give me a sec” you groaned, desperately wanting to move, but feeling as if you were gonna split in two if you did.

“Hey” he nosed your cheek gently, making you look him straight in the eye before he kissed you again. That man’s lips did something to you; you instantly relaxed underneath him, feeling his hand gently caress your breast, down to your side and thigh. He pulled your leg up and around his hip, spreading you that little bit wider to accommodate him better.

“Okay..” you whispered. “I’m good”

He smiled at that, his lips ghosting over your throat as you bared it when he began to move. The sting remained for a few more seconds, but as he kept pushing in and pulling out, the pain subsided quickly, leaving nothing but pleasure in its wake.

“Fuck, Steve” you whined, your face distorting with pure desire.

“Christ, baby, you feel amazing” he grunted, picking up his pace only a little.

As he moved faster, his thrusts became deeper, hitting that particular spot within you with expert precision. You arched into him again, enabling him to make that same move and hold you close to him when he sneaked his arm underneath you. Your arms wrapped around his neck instinctively, it felt like you were floating as you got lost in his ministrations and you knew you weren’t gonna last long if he kept this up.

“I’m not gonna last, baby” he groaned, as if the man read your damn mind.

You moaned with him, “Me neither, go ahead, right behind you..”

“Ah, fuck! Y/N!” as if on command, he came with a sound that pulled you over the edge instantly, the way he growled and held you even tighter to his chest had your nerve endings exploding all over your body.

For a moment, a few minutes, hours maybe, you had no idea; the world was completely still. Not even your shared laboured breathing seemed to break the silence. It was pure bliss.  
Steve seemed to have a similar experience, the muscles in his right arm on which he was leaning gave out, and he was only just able to catch himself before crushing you completely. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and began peppering small, sweet kisses where he could reach without moving too much.

“God, Stevie” you chuckled, still blissed out but coherent enough to speak.

“Yeah..” he scoffed, “That was insane”

“To say the least” you giggled.

With a grunt he lifted himself off you to relieve you of his weight and carefully pulled out before dropping to his back and pulling you into his arms. You happily laid your head on his chest and sighed as you snuggled into his embrace.

“Wouldn’t mind doing that again, dollface” he snickered. Apparently Steve became a bit giggly after sex.

“Me neither..” you giggled along with him before lifting yourself and kissing him to assure your point.

“Mmh, baby.. I’ll probably be ready in.. another ten minutes?” he grinned, all of his shyness had disappeared in an instant.

“Of course you will” you laughed softly. “I’m in”

He laughed with you, kissing your temple gently and settling in more comfortably with you wrapped in his arms tightly.

“So.. what about your work-out with Sam?” you looked up at him innocently, eyes as wide as possible, making him bite his lip as he took in your features.

“I plan on working out all night, doll. He’ll understand”


End file.
